


Crisis Ends! - Alternate

by Fanat1c



Series: Fanat1c’s Crisis Alternate [3]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: Welcome Back Super Friends to another one of my alternate crisis stories. Unlike the last ones this will not be continuing Crisis Begins!  - Alternate rather this one is a separate story based on the Newspaper from the Time Vault. With that out of the way it’s time to End Crisis!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Fanat1c’s Crisis Alternate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565596
Kudos: 5





	Crisis Ends! - Alternate

The Heroes approach the Swarming cloud of Shadow demons expecting to find the Antimonitor. They were all a bit confused when a man clad in yellow walked out of the swarm. 

“Thawne?” Asked Barry 

Eobard chuckled to himself “Hello Barry, Surprised to see me?”

“How are you here?” asked Sara “You died” 

“You know, that’s the second time I’ve heard that while here in the past,” Said Thawne with a nasty grin.

“Who is this guy?” asked Kate turning to Barry

“My name is Eobard Thawne” He interjected removing his mask “AKA Mr. Allen’s Best enemy”

“The Reverse Flash” Barry Finished “You’re young. What part of my life are you from?”

“Oh I’m fresh from 2016” Thawne replied, “when you got me into the time stream I tried to run back to the future only to be hit by a wave of antimatter and rebounded to just after the dawn of time Where I found these guys.” As he finished Thawne gestured to the army of shadow demons behind him.

“What’s the goal of this Thawne,” asked Kara “Why the Army?”

“Why?” Thawne replied in a mocking tone “Do I need a reason?”

“Look Eobard… This is between us, The Flash and The Reverse, Call off your army” Barry said attempting to bargain with the villain

Thawne looked as if he was considering only to respond “Barry much like your army mine won’t leave us alone to fight” Thawne paused only to pull up his cowl “so let us settle this rivalry once and for all!”

With that, the two speedsters charged at each other while the rest of the heroes began to battle the shadow demons. Eventually, the speedster clash couldn’t be contained causing the two to race off towards Central City. 

After noticing that their respective leaders have shot off the two partied quickly followed suit into the city after them. 

\--Four Hours Later--

The Flash and Reverse Flash continue their fight until Barry begins to get the upper hand.

Thawne Races down onto the Shadow Demon Ravaged Streets and onto the top of an overturned tanker truck to regroup his Shadow Forces. Barry races down behind a flipped car.

“During a fight with the Reverse Flash.” Barry said to himself “Crisis wasn’t where I vanish, This is.”

Barry pulled out a small recording device propped it up and began to record a message

“Nora, I don't have much time. If you're watching this, it means you're like me. You have powers.”

“FIND THE FLASH” Thawne yelled to the Shadow Demons from the overturned tanker truck “AND KILL ANYONE YOU COME ACROSS!”

After Hearing that Barry sped up and said “It also means I wasn't there to help you learn how to use them. I wasn't there for a lot of things. Remember, my sweet Nora, always remember, I love you. I always will.”

Satisfied with his message Barry ran up to Sara, Kate, Ray, and Kara who have assembled against the Shadow Demons

“Where have you been?” Asked Kate

“Fulfilling Destiny” responded Barry then turning to Kara “Give this to Iris whe- when I—“

“When you what?” She asked 

“When I’m gone.” Barry solemnly responded

“What makes you so sure you won’t come out of this?” Asked Ray. 

“Because this is the moment I’ve been running to my whole life” Barry began before returning his cowl to its rightful place “so lets not put it off anymore”

After that Barry charged forward at Reverse Flash while the other heroes began to attack the Shadow Demons.

The two speedsters fought on top of the truck the lightning causing the spilled fuel to smoke and ignite. Barry took this moment to knock Thawne off his feet to try and reason with him.

“Thawne Stop!” Barry Yelled and was surprised when he actually complied.

“What is it Barry?” He said annoyed. Barry replied with “Do you know what these are, do you know that they were the servants of the —“

“The Anti-Monitor” Thawne finished confusing Barry “From what I can understand from that look plastered on your face that you’ve assumed I was oblivious. I was your biggest fan I did my research on the great ‘Crisis on Infinite Earths’ so don’t insult me”

“Well if you understand Crisis then you understand that the Demons have no power without the Anti-Monitor” Barry said

“Oh Barry Barry Barry I know that, they're only a distraction.” Thawne responded with a triumphant smirk

“From what?” Barry Asked. “This” Thawne said before lightning punching Barry and running off into the street and opening a breach into the Speedforce he boldly stated “You know this is better for the both of us, because you won’t feel a thing. You’ll just turn to dust” before running into it.

Barry looked at the breach understanding what needs to happen next. He opened a channel to S.T.A.R. Labs making sure that his final words were broadcasted to the whole building “Guys Thawne just ran into the past, just like the article. Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph don’t forget to be there for my family.” 

“Barry Wait! There has to be another Way!” Iris yelled through the Earpiece. 

“Tell Nora that I’m sorry she has to grow up without me” Barry responded

“Please, don’t do this” Iris tried again

“You’re my Lightning Rod Iris” Barry said switching off the audio.

He closes his eyes and steadying himself before charging into the vortex.

In a burst of light The Flash finally Vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it my Alternative to an already pretty Good ending. I may go back and possibly work Thawne into the Speedforce bit if I feel like it. Other than that I hope y’all enjoyed this story!


End file.
